Never been Kissed
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Jen and Jude feel left out. They've never been kissed. It doesn't help when their friends rub in the fact that they've kissed before. Jen gets upset, will Jude cheer her up? JudeXJen, short Oneshot


**This is my first 6Teen fic. I hope you like. Oh, if you don't like the pairing then don't read it… Kay?**

**Jen's P.O.V-**

All of us—Nikki, Caitlin, Jonesy, Wyatt and Jude—sat at our favorite table by The Big Squeeze. Caitlin was wearing her weird lemon hat and muttering about some stupid shoe sale she wanted to go too. Jude was explain to Jonesy and Wyatt about a wicked flip he'd done the other day. Nikki was relaxing against Jonesy's side.

"Hey, guys? Guess what happened last night?" Caitlin asked using her super perky voice. I nearly groaned, till I saw the look on her face. Intrigued I sat forward listening more closely.

"I got kissed!" She squealed. I groaned and sat back. Definitely not what I was expecting.

"Cool." Nikki murmured sarcastically.

Rolling my eyes I stood up. Jude glanced at me curiously. "Where are you going, dudette?"

I hesitated briefly, "I'm going for a walk."

Jude shrugged, "I'll come with you."

"O-okay." I headed off in the direction of the parking lot. I heard Jude's footsteps from behind me.

His fingers grazed my right shoulder, freezing me instantly. "What's wrong Jen?"

"Nothing!" I lied, whirling around, facing him. My eyes flickered to his. My world froze. Since when did Jude's eyes look so beautiful? Sapphire blue. I slowly melted in his eyes, till he shifted uncomfortably. I shook my head.

"Your lying, Jennifer." Jude's finger touched my nose, before he hurried off.

I stood there in shock, forgetting why I was upset in the first place. Jude called me Jennifer. Nobody hardly ever does. Except for maybe Courtney. Then I remembered why I was upset. I'd never been kissed. Ever. And Caitlin knew and had to bring it up. Now everyone has, and it was so not fair.

A tear leaked down my cheek. Was I so unattractive that no one wanted to be with me? Physically?

I wiped the tear away and jogged back to the squeeze. I didn't see Jude anywhere. All I saw was Nikki, Jonesy and Wyatt. Caitlin was probably in the squeeze. I dashed over to them.

"Where's Jude?" Nikki squinted at me as if I were hiding him.

I squirmed uncomfortably, "I don't know!"

"I'm right here dudes and dudettes." Jude appeared behind me. I mentally sighed relived.

"Oh, hey Jude." Nikki said a little taken back.

Jonesy, finally joining the conversation said, "So, what were you two doing? Making out?" He made kissy face towards us.

Both of our face's turned beet red. Together we yelled, "NO!"

Jude shook his head angrily, and I muttered, "Shaddup!"

Jonesy shrugged, "What you two would be cute together."

Everyone gasped in shock, Nikki hissed, "You're not a match maker. You're my boyfriend. Caitlin's the match maker."

Caitlin giggled, "He's right. They would make a cute couple."

My mouth fell a gap. No way my friends just said that! My eyes flashed to Jude's face. It was dark crimson red. Blinking, my face began to feel warm.

"Wha—what?" My dazed expression caused everyone to laugh.

"You heard them." Nikki replied, smirking and crossing her arms.

"Chill, we're just joking." Wyatt said before getting up and leaving.

Jude and I sighed with relief, or at least that's what I thought.

"Hey, can I talk to you? Alone Jen?" Jude asked raising his left hand slightly.

I shrugged, "Sure." His left arm grabbed my right hand, dragging me away. Sparks flew. My eyes widened but I didn't say a thing. I _**liked**_ that he was touching me.

When Jude stopped I turned away from him. "What do you want Jude?"

"You've never been kissed." You should have been an accusation, but it was just a statement.

I hesitated, "Yeah, I've never been kissed."

"Neither have I," Jude's voice sounded closer than before. "Turn around, Jen."

Slowly, I turned. When I did, Jude's face was inches from mine. Before I could gasp, I froze. His eyes were so God damn beautiful. Our blue eyes met and the world melted away.

Jude hesitated. Nervous to proceed. He leant closer, foreheads touching.

"I really like you, Jen." Our noses touched, and he waited for my response.

"I like you too." I breathed, and Jude's lips were on mine. We'd never done this before, so it was all about experimentation.

Our eyes closed, and Jude pulled me closer. Bodies touching, I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms went around my waist. All this was done, while we kissed.

Braking apart for air, I grinned at him. He smiled and hugged me. I tilted my head and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Jude."

Jude's breath caught, but began to breath in and out. "I love you too, Jen."

Jude pulled back. I whimpered. He smiled and pressed his lips against mine for one more overwhelming kiss.

**Well that was my first 6Teen fic. I hoped it was okay. Yes it was a little rushed, but hey, what can you do. Review, and no flames without reason. Byebye.**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
